Technical Field
Exemplary aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to an arrangement structure of a main power switch of an apparatus, and more specifically to an arrangement structure of a main power switch of an apparatus, such as an image forming apparatus, and the image forming apparatus incorporating the structure.
Related Art
Recent apparatuses, such as an image forming apparatus, include a main power switch to turn on and off the power of the entire apparatus and a power save switch to turn on and off the power of an image formation engine, and the like while supplying power to a controller and the like. In such an imaging forming apparatus, there is a case that the main power switch is disposed on the front side of an apparatus body from the viewpoint of visibility and operability. In many cases, the main power switch is disposed close to the power save switch.
In recent years, a push switch is widely used as the main power switch of the image forming apparatus. For example, an image forming apparatus includes the push switch on the upper right of the front cover.